Syn marnotrawny
by Spider-with-hope
Summary: Moja pierwsza dłuższa opowieść. Tony wyjeżdża... Jaka jest reakcja Gibbsa i reszty? Czy ojcowska miłość Gibbsa do Tony'ego przetrwa rozstanie? Co wspólnego mają Rosjanie z DiNozzem? Kim jest Luke i co ma wspólnego Tony z tajnymi wojskowymi akcjami? Przekonajcie się. ;) Występuje TIVA. :D
1. Rozdział 1-List

Proszę o wyrozumiałość. To mój pierwszy fick. :) nie mam Bety i przepraszam z góry za błędy. ;) coś z kategorii Tony'ego... :) proszę o szczere opinie.

Gibbs szybkim krokiem przekroczył próg domu swojego pracownika.

Tony...

Wszystko zaczęło sie od tej sprawy z Jeanne...

Pamiętał ból na jego twarzy kiedy ten opowiadał jak musiał jej powiedzieć, że uwiódł ją tylko dla sprawy i dostania się do jej ojca. Pamiętał, że Tony ją kochał...

Gibbs od razu wiedział co tamten czuje, ale był na tyle głupi, że zamiast z nim od razu porozmawiać i zmusić go do wyznań, pozwolił mu to przemyśleć, dusić w sobie...

Kiedy nie pojawił sie w pracy pierwszego dnia po całej sprawie, nie miał mu tego za złe.

Wpisał mu w pracy tygodniowy urlop i udawał, ze został poinformowany o jego chorobie.

Po jednak tygodniu, w którym tamten nie dał nawet znaku życia zaczął sie denerwować.

Nie mógł mu przecież nieustannie czegos fałszować.

Dzwonił do niego, pisał, kazał namierzać McGee'mu...

Bez skutku...

DiNozzo według wszystkich informacji znajdował sie w domu.

Jednak chyba było to tylko na papierku, bo w rzeczywistości w jego mieszkaniu pogaszone były wszystkie światła, a po samym mężczyźnie nie było śladu.

Zaniepokojony zajrzał do jego sypialni.

Na podłodze leżało trochę ubrań, jakieś koszule, drobne przedmioty...

Wszedł głębiej.

Dom wyglądał jakby został opuszczony w wielkim pośpiechu.

Ramki po fotografiach były puste.

Zniknęło wszystko.

Zdjęcia z college'u, z Baltimore gdzie tamten pracował, z ojcem i rodziną, z przyjaciółmi i z nimi...

Nie było nic...

Kompletna, czarna dziura...

I nagle jego oczom objawiło sie coś na co wczesniej nie zwrócił zbytniej uwagi.

Koperta...

Biała, prosta, koperta z wypisanym tylko pochylym pismem Tony'ego jednym słowem:

"Gibbs"

Usiadł na łóżku i szybko przeciął palcem kopertę, a następnie wyjął złożoną na pół kartkę.

"Gibbs...

Wiedziałem, ze to wlasnie ty przyjdziesz. Byłem tego pewny. Tylko ty jesteś na tyle uparty zeby szukać mnie jak mnie nie ma i jestem ci za to wdzięczny.

Chciałbym Ci wiele powiedzieć... Że jest mi przykro, że to nie była łatwa decyzja, że ja przepraszam... Ale nie mogłem Ci tego powiedzieć prosto w oczy.

Jestem tchórzem, szefie...

Bałem sie Twojej reakcji i nie mogłem Ci powiedzieć...

Ja... Nie wiem już nic... Jestem sam i... Ja po prostu nie jestem gotowy na kolejny ból... Wendy... Ja nie mogłem sie po niej otrząsnąć naprawdę długo. Całe życie cierpię gdy poznaje kogoś z jej imieniem czy czymś do niej podobnym. Nie mam siły przeżywać tego ponownie. Jeszcze nie... A Jeanne... Kocham ją. Kocham naprawdę mocno... To idiotyczne. Myślałem, ze jakoś mi wybaczy. Da szanse czy coś, ale ona... Postawiła mi warunek. Ona albo NCIS... Nie mogłem wybrać jej. Przecież to wy jesteście dla mnie rodziną, przyjaciółmi... Nie zamierzałem zostawić tego dla jakiejś miłostki.

Wybrałem NCIS...

Lecz potem...

Potem zaczęło coś we mnie pękać.

Jesteś dla mnie jak rodzina, a właściwie jesteś nią.

Abby, Ziva, Ducky, McGee, a nawet Jimmy... Wy wszyscy tworzycie dla mnie rodzinę i ja... Nigdy nie chciałem was opuszczać i mogę ci przysiąc na ciało mojej matki, że nigdy nie zrobiłbym tego bez bólu.

Ale wiem, że jakbym został to nie byłbym już nikim.

Próbowałem, ale nie mogę już nic...

Nie mam dość siły, by przeżyć to ponownie i odkryłem, że są tylko dwie opcje:

-wyjechanie z Jeanne

-zostanie z wami i popełnienie w niedługim czasie samobójstwa

Wiem jak to idiotycznie brzmi, ale naprawdę nie dałbym rady. W końcu któregoś dnia wrociłbym po pracy do domu i wziął sporo proszków nasennych. A nie chciałbym żeby Ducky musiał robić moją sekcję. Poza tym nie mógłbym wam tego zrobić. Cieżko jest widzieć smierć kogoś kogo się zna tylko trochę, a jeszcze gorzej kogoś z kim się pracowało bardzo długo. Ja...

Próbowałem, naprawdę...

Nie mogłem się na niczym skupić, nic zrobić...

Właśnie wtedy jak zdałem sobie sprawę, że coraz częściej myślę o samobójstwie podjąłem decyzję.

Decyzję, która zdołowała mnie jeszcze bardziej.

Nie chcę tego etapu co następuje potem, a mianowicie złości.

We wściekłości mógłbym was stracić, a to byłoby znacznie gorsze.

Nie chce wyjeżdżać, ale robię to...

Zamieszkam z Jeanne. Tak jak chciała. Zmienię pracę, stanę sie bardziej ludzki i do wytrzymania, może nawet będę miał dzieci? Nie wiem... Wiem, że nie chcę tego, ale i chcę i... Kocham was... Kocham was wszystkich z całego serca i błagam o wybaczenie. Przemyślałem to dokładnie i wiem dlaczego jeszcze nie chciałem ci tego powiedzieć prosto w twarz. Zmieniłbym zdanie w trzy sekundy, nie mógłbym was zostawić, a muszę wyjechać. Ja... Naprawdę nie wiem co powiedzieć...

Może po prostu... Wiem, co wam powiem...

Kocham was. Kocham jak rodzine i jesteście nią. Przepraszam... Wiem, ze to nie wystarczy, ale proszę wybaczcie mi, bo nie chcę was stracić.

Pragnę kiedyś, jak będę stary, przyjechać do Waszyngtonu i spotkać Zivę ze swoim zespołem i McGee ze swoim...

A także Abby, która rzuci mi się na szyję i zacznie się złościć, że ją opuściłem.

A potem pojadę do ciebie. Do domu. Otworzę jak zwykle drzwi i zastanę ciebie siedzącego nad kolejna łodzią.

Tylko to trzyma mnie przy mojej decyzji...

Myśl, że wy będziecie dalej tak wspaniali jak byliście.

Wybaczcie mi i kocham was

Tony"

Gibbsowi z każdą linijką coraz bardziej drżały dłonie. W końcu gdy doszedł do końca, list upadł delikatnie na ziemię, a on sam schował twarz w dłoniach.

Tony...

Po policzku spłynęło mu coś mokrego i bardzo ciepłego.

Łzy...

Kiedy ostatni raz płakał?

Nie pamiętał...

Chyba jak umarła Kate. Tak... Wtedy płakał po raz ostatni...

Jak dawno temu to było...

Wcześniej płakał jak stan chorego na dżumę Tony'ego gwałtownie sie pogorszył... jak myślał przez chwilę, że go straci...

Nie stracił...

Stracił go dopiero teraz...

I chyba była to gorsza strata niż byłaby jego smierć.

Położył sie na łóżku Tony'ego. Nie miałby napewno nic przeciwko.

Chwile leżał i patrzył się w sufit, by w końcu włożyć głowę w poduszkę i zamknąć mokre oczy.

Tony...

Pościel była przesycona zapachem jego szamponu do włosów... Jęknął... Lubił ten zapach. Kojarzył mu sie z tym jak u DiNozza coś zwykle działo sie z mieszkaniem. A to je zalało, a to w zimę nie było ogrzewania, a to prąd wysiadł, a to remont... Zawsze coś.

Oszaleć możnaby było jak, by się tu mieszkało.

Tony zawsze przychodził wtedy do Gibbsa i błagał go o nocleg, a Gibbs najpierw narzekał, a potem i tak ulegał jego prośbom i oddawał mu do użytku własnego, kanapę.

Przyzwyczaił sie, że DiNozzo jest jego częstym gościem.

Po prysznicu młodszego agenta, w łazience starszego zawsze pachniało właśnie tym szamponem.

Miłe doświadczenie...

Był dla niego jak syn...

Po śmierci Kelly i Shannon nie pracowało mu się jakoś specjalnie dobrze. Ciągle coś zawalał, opóźniał i nic mu ogólnie nie wychodziło.

Potem spotkał w Baltimore jego...

Pamiętał jak uciekał przed Tonym, który powalił go na ziemię i skuł w kajdanki. Był dobrym gliną. Najlepszym jakiego Gibbs kiedykolwiek spotkał. Uczciwy, gotowy do poświęceń, nie przekupny... Umiał dojrzeć rzeczy jakie umykały wszystkim innym, a przede wszystkim był znakomity na polu walki.

I znowu wspomnienie...

Gibbs biegł za sprawcą. Ciągle, a to przyspieszał, a to gdzieś skręcał... Najgorzej było jeżeli morderca był szybki. Nagle tamten wysunął broń, zatrzymał sie i jednym ruchem położył Gibbsa na ziemię. Jak on to zrobił? Przecież Leroy Jethro Gibbs nie miał sobie równych w walce.

Teraz morderca mierzył do niego z pistoletu, sprawiając, że agent NCIS nie mógł sie ruszyć.

Oto miał zginąć... Było mu to pisane od dawna i wreszcie miało sie spełnić. Zabity na służbie, przez jakiegoś chorego psychicznie mordercę z bronią.

Zaśmiał sie ponuro.

Myślał, że zginie w walce, a nie tak, ale ten sposób nie był taki znowu najgorszy.

-I co panie Gibbs?-zaśmiał się przeciwnik.-Został pan pokonany. Jakie to uczucie być dwa kroki od śmierci?-spytał, drwiąc z niego.

-Sam mi powiedz. -rozległ się nagle znajomy głos zza pleców mordercy.

Chwile potem trzy strzały.

Środek czaszki, serce i brzuch...

Morderca został zamordowany...

Strzelec stał przez chwile bez ruchu, obserwując swoją ofiarę i nagle jakby coś sobie przypominając, uderzył sie roztargniony w głowę i wyciągnął odznakę.

-Stać! Rzuć broń! Policja Baltimore! Sierżant Anthony DiNozzo!-krzyknął do martwego, a następnie pochylił sie nad jego uchem i szepnął.-Wybacz, że jeszcze nie dość, że cię zabiłem to krzyczę, ale sam rozumiesz... Przepisy tak nakazują.

Gibbs zaśmiał się.

Tony był świetnym strzelcem i uratował mu życie, a do tego jeszcze żartował.

DiNozzo wysunął dłoń do starszego mężczyzny i uśmiechnął sie promiennie.

-I co, Gibbs? Uratowalem ci tyłek.-zażartował podnosząc go z ziemi.

Gibbs nie odpowiedział tylko zdzielił go ręką w łeb.

-Au!-krzyknął Tony-A to za co?-spytał ze zdziwieniem.-Następnym razem chyba cię nie uratuje.-zagroził.

Gibbs spojrzał mu prosto w oczy i uśmiechając sie, poklepał go delikatnie w podródek.

-Za to, że się zbytnio narażałeś i z tego co wiem twój szef wydał ci rozkaz siedzenia w biurze, a mnie śledziłes.-odpowiedział.

-Gdybym siedział w biurze byłbyś juz zapewne martwy. Poza tym wcale się nie narażałem.-stwierdził spokojnie.

Agent NCIS zaśmiał się w myślach.

Śmieszyły go odpowiedzi tego chłopaka.

Zawsze były zabawne i pełne czegoś głębszego.

-Tak? A gdyby tamten się odwrócił i strzelił ci w pierś?-spytał.

Tony skrzywił sie i rozpiął guziki koszuli.

Kamizelka kuloodporna.

A więc wiedział co robi...

-Odkąd moja ex dziewczyna strzeliła mi w ramię z mojej broni, tylko dlatego, że nie lubiłem jej ulubionego wykonawcy, odtąd sie z nią nie rozstaję prawie nigdy.-uśmiechnął sie.

Gibbs posłał mu współczujące spojrzenie.

Sam przeżył to z pierwszą byłą żoną. Tyle, że tamta postrzeliła go nie w ramię, a w brzuch.

-Poza tym wiedziałem, że gdyby sie odwrócił, ty wyjąłbyś swoją broń i strzelił nim ten zdołałby wykonać jeden ruch.

Gibbs spojrzał na niego krytycznie.

A więc dzieciak mu ufał...

I to tak, że był pewien, że gdyby ten morderca odwrócił się w jego kierunku, Gibbs wyciągnąłby swoją broń i bez wahania strzelił mu w plecy.

To dobry punkt. Jeszcze jeden powód, by spełnić swoje postanowienie... A mianowicie zatrudnić go w NCIS.

Gibbs powrócił myślami do realnego swiata.

Tony...

Zawsze chronili swoje tyły. Nieważne gdzie i jak zawsze się bronili. Nie wyobrażał sobie żeby ktokolwiek inny miał go osłaniać.

Owszem... Ziva była dobra, ale nie taka jak Tony.

Tylko Tony umiał usłyszeć dźwięk zanim ten jeszcze sie pojawił. Tylko Tony żartował nawet w sytuacjach śmierci czy ciężkich ran. To Tony... Tony był dla niego jak syn.

Kiedy on przyszedł do NCIS nagle wszystko zaczęło sie układać i wychodzić. Naprawił psychikę Gibbsa, wmawiając jej, że to on jest jego dzieckiem, jego synem. Karał go, pocieszał, pożyczał pieniądze, doradzał w sprawach sercowych, uczył wszystkiego, chronił go, był...

DiNozzo był jak jego rodzony syn, który nagle pojawił sie po śmierci Kelly.

Jak mógł pozwolić swojemu dziecku wpaść w taki stan?

Czuł sie winny.

Powinien z nim porozmawiać od razu. Nie wahać sie czy dac mu spokoj czy nie. Po prostu zadziałać.

Jak mógł pozwolić swojemu dziecku wyjechać?

Ze łzami cieknącymi po twarzy napisał jedną wiadomość SMS:

"Dom DiNozza. Bądź jak najszybciej."

Następnie wysłał ją do czterech osób.

Ziva, McGee, Ducky i Abby...

Musieli wiedzieć, a czuł, że najlepiej będzie jak to zobaczą... Jak zobaczą list osobiście.

Położył się i zaczął uspokajać.

Emocje z zewnątrz zanikły...

Przestały istnieć.

Liczyło się tylko to co było...

Po dziesięciu minutach usłyszał skrzypnięcie drzwi.

-Gibbs?-szept Abby był ledwo słyszalny.

Nie chciał jej odpowiadać.

-Gibbs?-tym razem McGee.

Warknął cicho i krzyknął:

-Sypialnia!

Prawie natychmiast w drzwiach pojawiła sie twarz szalonej dziewczyny z ich biura i ich praktykanta.

Abby natychmiast zauważyła brak rzeczy i bałagan, a także zatroskanego Gibbsa.

Może i umiał ukrywać emocje, ale ona umiała je odczytywać.

-Gibbs...-szepnela.

Spodziewała sie najgorszego.

-Gdzie jest Tony?-jęknęła cicho, siadając obok starszego mężczyzny.

Gibbs położył jej palec na ustach i kiwnął na McGee.

-Usiądź.-rozkazał mu.-Poczekajmy na Zivę i Ducky'ego.

Siedzieli i patrzyli na siebie w milczeniu.

McGee przeczesywał wzrokiem cały pokój.

Był tu pare razy, jak Tony zabierał go do siebie gdy tamten miał doła, albo nie wiedział co ze sobą zrobić. O dziwo rady DiNozza zawsze były skuteczne.

Gdzie on był?

Wiedział, że coś się zdarzyło, bo Gibbs wariował.

Cały zdenerwowany na świat ze złością wypisaną wszędzie i czymś tak dziwnym w jego przypadku... Smutkiem...

Tak... Tim mógł przysiąc, że Gibbs miał czerwone oczy od płaczu.

Ale czy to było możliwe?

Czy ich gruboskórny szef, płakał kiedykolwiek?

Tony twierdził, że tak, że nawet to widział, ale wszyscy wątpili w prawdziwość tej historii.

A może to jednak była prawda?

Po pięciu minutach nagle rozległy się odgłosy przyciszonych rozmów i ciche stukanie obcasow Zivy.

-Sypialnia!-krzyknęła Abby, zniecierpliwiona oczekiwaniem.

Do pomieszczenia wszedł patolog i oficer Mossadu i tak jak poprzednia trójka, rozejrzeli się z niepokojem po nim.

-A...-zaczęła Ziva, ale Gibbs gestem nakazał im usiąść.

Po chwili milczenia wysunął przed siebie kopertę i list i podał Zivie. Wiedział, że tylko ona znajdzie siłę by przeczytać to co było tam napisane.

Nikt inny jej tyle nie miał.

-Czytaj.-zarządał od niej.-Na głos.-dodał, gdy ta zaczęła przebiegać wzrokiem, po literach, w całkowitym milczeniu.

David zaczęła więc czytać.

I z każdym słowem jej głos coraz bardziej drżał.

W pewnym momencie Abby zaczęła szlochać, a ręce McGee'go trząść sie niczym galareta. Nawet Ducky był smutny...

Kiedy list sie skończył, Ziva wpatrywała się w niego dalej, jakby licząc, że zaraz znajdzie na dole napis:

"Hahahah... Nabraliście sie! Jestem u przyjaciela, wrócę niedługo!"

Ale nie było napisu...

Nie było nic z wyjątkiem podpisu: Tony...


	2. Rozdział 2 -Potrzeba bliskości

Dzięki za komentarze i szczere słowa krytyki. :) Tak... Gibbs jeszcze nie przypomina Gibbsa, ale mogę obiecać, że z czasem to się zmieni. :P Co do chaotyczności listu Tony'ego muszę wyznać, że był to w 100 % efekt zamierzony, mający pokazać jego zachwiany stan emocjonalny. ;)

Dziękuję wam z całego serca i mam nadzieję, że drugi rozdział również przypadnie wam do gustu. :D

Rozdział 2

**Miesiąc później**

Gibbs szybkim krokiem wszedł do laboratorium Abby.

Cisza...

Znowu ta przeklęta cisza...

Zero muzyki, dźwięków jakiś urządzeń, nawet rozmów Abby samej do siebie.

Od miesiąca było tak ciągle.

-Abbs?!-krzyknął nie widząc jej nigdzie.

Zero odzewu.

-Abby?!-wrzasnął i wszedł do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia.

Tam ją zauważył...

Siedziała w kącie z głową schowaną w ramionach i lekko drżała.

Płakała...

-Abby?-powtórzył już ciszej, Gibbs i podszedł do niej.

Dotknął jej ramion i dopiero wtedy przestraszona podniosła głowę do góry.

-Gibbs!-krzyknęła.-Ja...-zaczęła i wstała szybko do góry, próbując ukryć smutek.-Przestraszyłeś mnie i wiesz... Pewnie przyszedłeś po wyniki...-zaczęła gadać jak najęta.

Skuteczna metoda uniknięcia odpowiedzi.

Nauczyła się tego od Tony'ego...

Gibbs jęknął cicho gdy wymówił w myślach imię straconego syna.

Tak bardzo za nim tęsknił... Ciągle nie mógł się przyzwyczaić do jego nieobecności. Ciągle patrzył na jego biurko i nie widząc go jego serce pękało jakby było ze szkła.

Tony... Jego syn...

Veance próbował mu wcisnąć kogoś w zamian. Kogoś kto, by go zastąpił. Nie zgodził się. Nikt nie mógł być zamiast DiNozza.

Veance słynny jednak ze swojego uporu, nie dał się łatwo zwieść. Dalej negocjował...

Jednak po miesiącu wojen, dyrektor wcisnął Gibbsowi kogoś na siłę. Co innego mu w gruncie rzeczy pozostało? Jedno biurko nie mogło być do końca świata puste.

Zatem przyszedł nowy...

Młody chłopak, ledwo po 30... Być może nie zasłużył na koniec jaki go spotkał, ale Gibbs z drugiej strony cieszył się rozwiązaniem sytuacji jaka zaszła.

Nowy ciągle się wymądrzał, podrywał Zivę w sposób jaki Gibbsowi się stanowczo nie podobał, krytykował Abby, przedrzeźniał McGee, był nieuprzejmy wobec Duckiego, nic nie robił, narażał zespół poprzez nie chronienie tyłów, zepchnął McGee ze schodów co spowodowało, ze tamten złamał nogę, zgubił dokumenty NCIS, wpuścił wirusy do komputerów... A to tylko w ciągu tygodnia.

Jeszcze żeby przeprosił... Nie. Nowy czuł się całkowicie niewinny...

Najgorszy człowiek na świecie. Nie wychowany, chamski i głupi jak but.

Przegiął kiedy złapał Zivę za pośladki, w biurze.

Dalej pamiętał jego zdziwienie gdy wylądował na ziemi, z wściekłą Zivą, duszącą go, za szyję i przyciskającą obcasem do chłodnej posadzki. Gibbs oczywiście udawał, że nic nie widzi.

Nowemu należała się nauczka, a on przecież jako starszy człowiek, kompletnie bez formy, nie mógł powstrzymać byłej agentki Mossadu.

Nie szkodzi, że potrafił zabić jednym palcem. Czasem lepiej było udawać niedołężnego starca...

Kiedy Ziva go puściła powalony o dziwo dalej miał cięty język.

Chyba za mocno uderzył się w głowę...

Warknął na odchodzącą agentkę cicho:

-Suka... Idź do budy i zacznij szczekać. Może ten wasz cały debilny Tony przyjdzie i da ci kość. Wydaje się być takim pajacem, który wiecznie wszystkim usługuje. Ty i ta cała banda...

Nie zdążył dokończyć.

Odkąd się pojawił, działał im na nerwy. Tym razem w końcu emocje ich wszystkich, eksplodowały i wybuchły...ehem... trochę zbytnio niepohamowaną furią.

To było za dużo...

Gibbs pamiętał tylko jak rzucił się na przeciwnika i jednym ruchem chciał mu przetrącić kark i McGee, który z całej siły podbił przeciwnikowi oko, a także Zivę, która złamała mu kość u nogi twierdząc, ze "suka umie mocno gryźć".

Tak...

Ogółem niejaki John wylądował w szpitalu nieprzytomny i mocno poturbowany.

Veance musiał potem wysłuchiwać ich wyjaśnień, ale w końcu dzięki umiejętnościom perswazji Zivy i jej groźbą, że jej ojciec dowie się o całym zajściu, dyrektor uznał, że był to atak w obronie agentki i John próbował ją zgwałcić.

Biedny John... Nie dość, ze został pobity to jeszcze oskarżony o próbę gwałtu.

Za to Ziva, Gibbs i McGee byli naturalnie prze szczęśliwi. Pozbyli się jednego, niezwykle upierdliwego problemu.

Starszy agent z powrotem wrócił na chwile do realnego świata i do drobnej dziewczyny przed nim.

Abby dalej coś gadała.

Przyciągnął ją mocno do siebie, przerywając jej i złożył na jej głowie lekki pocałunek.

Złapała się go mocno, jak mała przestraszona dziewczynka, która bojąc się o życie wtula się w ojca.

-Gibbs...-usłyszał jej szept i ponownie zaczęła płakać.

Jej łzy moczyły mu ramię marynarki, ale teraz było to dla niego niezbyt ważne. Ważniejsza była Abby... Smutna Abby...

-Ciii...-mruknął jej do ucha, głaszcząc jej maleńką, czarną główkę.

Tak bardzo mu na niej zależało...

Abby i Tony...

Tak...

To były jego dzieci.

Ziva i Tim byli również jak rodzina, ale trochę inaczej ich traktował. Oni byli coś jak bratankowie, może dzieci dalekiego kuzyna... Kochał ich, ale jego dwójkę kochał przede wszystkim.

-Będzie dobrze, Abbs...-szepnął do niej, stosując swój słynny ton, który zawsze uspokajał.

Odsunęła się od niego i spojrzała uważniej.

Tym razem jednak Gibbs-owy ton nie zadziałał.

-Gibbs...-powiedziała i pokręciła przecząco głową.-Nie będzie dobrze.

Odwróciła się do niego plecami i nacisnęła parę przycisków na pilocie.

Nagle włączył się rzutnik i ich oczom ukazała się tapeta jej laptopa, z Tonym obejmującym mocno Abby.

Uśmiechali się...

Gibbs zamknął na chwilę oczy.

Nie pamiętał tego zdjęcia.

Pamiętał prawie wszystkie wspólne zdjęcia swojego zespołu.

Widywał takie najbardziej kompromitujące i takie najlepiej wykadrowane w tych dziwnych programach nad jakimi siedział McGee, ale tego zdjęcia za nic w świecie nie pamiętał.

Nim zdążył coś powiedzieć, wciąż wtulona w niego postać wyjaśniła mu:

-Te wakacje, Rzym. Pojechaliśmy we dwójkę, jak wzięliśmy urlop w jednoczesnym czasie.-wyznała.-Pamiętasz?

Spojrzała na niego uważnym wzrokiem.

W tym momencie oczywiście sobie przypomniał...

Wszedł do biura.

Przy jego biurku o dziwo stali Abby i Tony uśmiechając się szeroko. Oboje trzymali w rękach dwie kawy, które stały już na jego biurku.

Łapówka... Coś chcieli...

Gibbs nie był od tak skłonny do uwierzenia, że Tony przyniósł, by mu bezinteresownie kawę, którą w dodatku kupił z własnych pieniędzy. Nigdy się to jeszcze nie zdarzyło zwłaszcza, że DiNozzo z własnej inicjatywy rzadko coś robił.

Abby jeszcze okej, ale nie Tony...

Na pewno czegoś chcieli.

Usiadł na swoim miejscu i spojrzał na nich z uwagą.

-Tak?-spytał.

-Gibbs... Chciałabym wziąć urlop.-powiedziała Abby.

Agent kiwnął tylko głowa.

A, więc tu był pies pogrzebany.

-Okej. Na ile?-spytał.

Zasłużyła na odpoczynek.

Ale po co był tu Tony? To pytanie krążyło po głowie byłego marines, od dłuższego czasu.

-Na dwa tygodnie.-powiedziała stanowczo.

Gibbs natychmiast wziął od niej podanie i je podpisał.

Sporo czasu bez niej, ale zasłużyła. A w razie czego byli jeszcze zmienni laboranci.

Gorsi, ale również skuteczni.

Tak... Abby zasłużyła na urlop.

Dziewczyna uciekła cała w skowronkach do laboratorium, majtając na wszystkie strony, dwoma kucykami, ale o dziwo Tony został.

Po chwili młodszy mężczyzna skrzywił się nieznacznie, widząc na sobie spojrzenie niebieskich oczu szefa i jakby w roztargnieniu zaczął iść w stronę swojego biurka.

Tak...

Tony czegoś chciał, ale zamiast po ludzku poprosić musiał oczywiście grać w te swoje gierki.

Doprowadzał tym Gibbsa do szału

-DiNozzo.-mruknął starszy mężczyzna, nie podnosząc głowy znad papierów wczorajszej sprawy.

Jego agent odwrócił się do niego niepewnie.

-Tak?-padło pytanie.

-Co ty chciałeś?-warknął stanowczo, tym razem patrząc mu prosto w zielone oczy.

Anthony przez moment wyraźnie się wahał, ale w końcu podszedł ponownie do biurka, wręczając szefowi lekko pomiętą, kartkę.

Nikt ani nic nie mogło się oprzeć Gibbsowi.

Zawsze uzyskiwał to czego chciał.

Mężczyzna przeleciał szybko kartę wzrokiem i oddał, Tony'emu wcześniej się podpisując.

Tak jak podejrzewał...

Jego podwładny zamarł.

Kolejna przewidziana przez Gibbsa reakcja.

Powinien zatrudnić się jako wróżka, bo z ludzi czytał nieomylnie.

-Szefie?-rozległ się zdziwiony głos zielonookiego.

Leroy Jethro Gibbs przewrócił oczami, znudzony.

Ciągle tylko pytania.

Jakby nie można było dać mu chodź chwili spokoju.

-Tak, DiNozzo?-spytał tamten nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu komputera.

-Zezwala mi szef na urlop?

Kolejne idiotyczne pytanie.

-A napisałem coś innego?-odpowiedział mu pytaniem na pytanie.

-Ale szef wie, że to dwa tygodnie?-spytał się go ponownie, cicho.

-Umiem czytać, Tony.-odpowiedział lekko się uśmiechając.

Jego agent usiadł za swoim biurkiem. Cały czas Gibbs czuł na sobie jego baczne spojrzenie.

-Tony pokazywał mi miejsce gdzie mieszkał jego dziadek.-powiedziała Abby, wyrywając go z kolejnego zamyślenia w jakie popadł.

Ostatnio za często mu się to zdarzało... Dokładniej od miesiąca...

-Oprowadzał mnie po Włoszech.-szepnęła dziewczyna.

Kolejne naciśnięcie jakiegoś przycisku i zapaliły się dwie lampki, które oświetliły karteczki jak w kalendarzu na których napisane były cyfry.

Teraz była liczba 30...

Przeklęte 30...

Gibbs od razu zdał sobie sprawę na co patrzy. Zresztą nietrudno było się domyślić, w końcu dookoła wisiały zdjęcia Tony'ego.

Mnóstwo zdjęć Tony'ego...

Tony z Zivą, Tony samotnie, Tony z McGee, z Gibbsem, jedzeniem, nad wodą, taki, siaki i owaki...

Setki par zielonych oczu patrzyły się na Gibbsa, jakby go obwiniając.

Tak...

To była jego wina, że DiNozzo wyjechał.

Tylko jego...

Gdyby z nim porozmawiał, gdyby coś zrobił...

Następne kliknięcie przerwało jego myśli. Zaczęły się odtwarzać jakieś videa gdzie Tony przekomarzał się z McGee.

Zdjęcia... Mnóstwo zdjęć...

Abby nagle wyłączyła rzutnik i światła padające na zdjęcia, pilotem i ponownie objęła Gibbsa za szyję.

Czuł jej ciepły oddech na karku.

I łzy...

Łzy cieknące jej strumieniami po policzkach...

I nagle szept:

-Ja chcę żeby on wrócił.-powiedziała cicho.

Gibbs objął ją ponownie i pocałował w głowę.

-Ja tez, Abbs... Ja tez...

Powstrzymał kolejną falę emocji, jaka do niego napłynęła.

Co się z nim działo?

Kompletnie przestawał być sobą.

Stawał się taki miękki... Wzdrygnął się słysząc to słowo, w myślach.

Musiał wziąć się w garść.

Nie był miękki.

I nagle usłyszał kolejne słowa Sciuto:

-Gibbs... Ja czuję, że coś jest nie tak.-usłyszał jej jęk.-Czuję, że Tony jest taki... Nie wiem... Po prostu wiem, że coś jest nie tak.

Tak...

Gibbs też to czuł.

Czuł to już od miesiąca...

Czuł, ze Tony cierpi...

A on nie mógł mu pomóc...


	3. Rozdział 3-Samotny dom

Hej, moi kochani! :)

Wracam do was po długiej nieobecności z nowym rozdziałem. :D

Prooooszę was gorąco o wszelkie opinie i wskazówki i życzę miłej lektury. :)

Rozdział 3

Tęsknota...

Ziva siedziała w domu.

Wzięła urlop.

Jeden dzień przecież nikomu jeszcze nie zaszkodził.

Chciała pobyć sama.

Pomyśleć...

Nic jej z tego jednak nie wychodziło.

Zamknęła oczy i oparła głowę o miękką kanapę Tony'ego.

Dom został wystawiony na sprzedaż, zaraz po jego odejściu... Jego rzeczy, których nie wziął znalazły nowych właścicieli, a samochód oddano do licytacji. Nie zostało po nim już nic... Nic z wyjątkiem tego pustego i nic nie znaczącego bez właściciela, mieszkania.

Ale Ziva nie mogła stracić nawet tego mieszkania. Musiała mieć jakąś pamiątkę, dowód że on naprawdę istniał... Nigdy nie przechowywała zdjęć, czy listów, uważała pamiątki za niepotrzebne i zawalające miejsce, śmieci. Aż do teraz... Aż do chwili kiedy on odszedł i rozpaczliwie potrzebowała jego bliskości.

Więc kupiła ten dom...

Wygrzebała ostatnie oszczędności i kupiła ten budynek.

Kupiła go dla niego... Tylko dla DiNozza...

Miała nadzieje, że to zły sen... Że Tony wróci za tydzień albo dwa, wejdzie do tego mieszkania i kiedy zauważy, ze Ziva uratowała to miejsce przed stopami innych ludzi podziękuje jej i będzie jak dawniej.

Jednak tak nie było.

Mijał czas, a nadzieja w niej powoli gasła i nikła...

Tony...

Tak bardzo było jej go brak...

Przypomniała sobie te wszystkie wspólnie spędzone chwile.

Paryż... I ich wspólny lot... Wspólny pokój, wspólne zdjęcia...

Pamiętała jak DiNozzo cieszył się z możliwości zwiedzenia Francji, jak wynajął skuter i razem na nim pojechali na wycieczkę.

Były też inne wspomnienia...

Działanie pod przykrywką i ich noc w hotelu...

Upojna noc...

Uśmiech wpłynął jej delikatnie na twarz.

Nikt nie wiedział, że wtedy nie udawali. Nikt nie wiedział, ze naprawdę się ze sobą przespali... Nawet wszystkowiedzący Gibbs nic nie podejrzewał.

Po policzku spłynęły jej łzy.

Rzadko płakała, ale jeżeli już to tylko w sytuacjach dla niej ważnych lub kryzysowych. Jak ta... ta była najgorszą sytuacją w jej życiu. Straciła kogoś tak bliskiego... Brat? Nie... On był kimś więcej niż tylko bratem.

Był jej ochroniarzem, kimś kto potrafił wywołać na jej twarzy uśmiech... Jej duszą...

Kolejne łzy i kolejny ból.

Schowała twarz w dłoniach.

Miała dość tego wszystkiego.

Nagle usłyszała dźwięk otwieranych drzwi.

Przewróciła oczami.

Miała nadzieję, że to złodziej, albo włamywacz, który ją zabije podczas napadu. Nawet go, by teraz nie skrzywdziła. Było jej wszystko jedno. Nie chciała się bronić. gdyby ktoś do niej strzelił, nie uchyliłaby się. Czekała na śmierć. Samotność była sto razy gorsza.

Ale nie...

Kroki były niestety znajome i już po chwili ujrzała znajomą twarz Tima.

Nawet teraz los nie był dla niej łaskawy.

Nawet gdy pragnęła wolności, nie mogła jej otrzymać.

McGee...

Podszedł do niej i usiadł na podłodze, obok niej.

Wiedziała, że cierpiał równie mocno co ona, a więc idealnym dla nic miejscem była podłoga.

Siedzieli bez słów...

Nie wiedzieli co powiedzieć.

Że im przykro?

Wiedzieli to.

Że wszystko będzie dobrze?

Żadne z nich w to nie wierzyło.

Nie...

Byli razem, w samotności.

Towarzyszył im tylko smutek... Smutek za straconym przyjacielem.

Ich jedyny towarzysz.

Nagle Tim przyjrzał jej się uważniej i wyjął z torby dwie butelki piwa, a następnie podał jej jedną z nich.

Przyjęła ją z wdzięcznością i powoli sącząc alkohol chciała zapomnieć...

Zapomnieć, ze kiedykolwiek była między nią a Tonym ta dziwna więź.

Ta dziwna więź, której nie można było zaliczyć ani do przyjaźni, ani do braterstwa.

Ta więź...

Więź, bez nawet sensownej etykietki.

Czuła, ze McGee ją obserwuje.

-Zivo...-usłyszała jego szept.

Odwróciła głowę i przeniosła na niego wzrok.

Był taki... Samotny...

Dokładnie taki jak ona.

Porzucony na bezludnej wyspie.

Dobrze wiedziała, że Tony był dla Tima wszystkim, chociaż on nigdy, by się do tego nie przyznał.

Męska przyjaźń...

A myślała, ze już tego nie zobaczy...

-Tak?-spytała, chcąc sprawić, aby jej głos nie drżał tak straszliwie jak się czuła.

Nic z tego...

I tak wyszło jakby miała się zaraz rozpłakać.

-Czy myślisz, ze Tony wróci?-spytał ją, jakby szukając nadziei.

Nadzieja...

Była ostatnio potrzebna im wszystkim.

Tracili ją, ale nie mogli bez niej żyć.

Wiedziała jaka była prawda.

Wiedziała co powinna powiedzieć Timowi, ale wiedziała tez, że nie mogłaby tego zrobić.

Nie mogłaby stłamsić jego resztek wiary.

Nie mogła tego zrobić, bo zabiłoby to też i ją.

-Wróci...-szepnęła, kłamiąc.-Znasz Tony'ego. Nie zostawiłby nas dla tej całej Jeanne. To nie w jego stylu.

Nie zabrzmiało to wcale przekonująco.

-Dajmy mu trochę czasu. Wiesz... Miesiąc, może dwa... I wróci.

Nagle uświadomiła sobie, ze próbuje to wmówić nie tylko McGee, ale tez i sobie samej, bo tak naprawdę chciała wierzyć.

Tim kiwnął głową i objął ją delikatnie.

Oboje potrzebowali pocieszenia...

Przez miesiąc starali się pracować normalnie i żyć...

Znosili nowego agenta, walczyli z przeszłością, ratowali ludzi...

Udawali przed resztą świata, że się pogodzili, że nie ma sensu czekać na kogoś kto nie wróci...

Ale tak naprawdę nigdy tego nie zrobili.

Nigdy się nie pogodzili z jego stratą.

Wciąż przychodzili do pracy licząc, że DiNozzo siedzi za swoim biurkiem, wciąż do niego dzwonili, chociaż jego telefon był od dawna wyłączony, wciąż czekali...

Czekali na jego powrót...

Udawali, że nie tęsknią. Nie rozmawiali o nim ze sobą, ani z nikim innym, nie wspominali o nim nawet słowem...

Czasem się nawet uśmiechnęli czy zaśmiali.

Ale wciąż ukrywali to co czują...

Jednak tym razem byli sami...

I nie chcieli ukrywać tego, że tęsknią.

Bo tęsknili bardziej niż ktokolwiek inny na świecie...


	4. Rozdział 4-Anthony Gibbs

**HEJ! **

**Wiem... Dawno nic nie publikowałam, ale wiecie jak to jest. :p w każdym bądź razie oto nareszcie czwarta część! :D Mam nadzieję, że przypadnie wam do gustu i błagam o komentarz. :)**

**No to proszę... Oddaję wam nowy rozdział. :)**

**ENJOY!**

Szedł już ulicą dłuższy czas. Krople deszczu płynęły mu po twarzy i włosach, które oklapnięte ciążyły mu teraz niemiłosiernie.

Był sam...

Wreszcie sam...

Pozbył się chodź na chwile Jeanne, która wprost nie dawała mu żyć i mógł wreszcie w spokoju pomyśleć.

Ile on czasu musiał z nią spędzać... Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy chodź chwilę był sam, bez jej lekko wnerwiającego świergotu nad uchem.

Nie, że jej nie kochał...

Po prostu, ona... Ona inaczej postrzegała związek niż on myślał.

Minął miesiąc...

Miesiąc odkąd ostatni raz przytulił Abby...

Miesiąc odkąd ostatni raz oberwał od Gibbsa...

Miesiąc odkąd ostatni raz obraził McGee...

Miesiąc odkąd ostatni raz przekomarzał się z Zivą...

Miesiąc odkąd ostatni raz usłyszał nową historię Ducky'ego...

Miesiąc odkąd opuścił NCIS...

Zamknął oczy.

Tyle rzeczy w jego życiu uległo zmianie...

Miał normalny dom z ogrodem i normalnymi wścibskimi sąsiadami, normalnego psa-labradora, normalną dziewczynę-Jeanne, normalną pracę w banku, w której największym ryzykiem było złe obliczenie jakiejś sumy, normalnego szefa, który nie tłukł go po głowie jak coś zawalił i nawet był dla niego miły, a także normalny samochód, którym codziennie jeździł do pracy i nie mógł się spóźniać, bo jak każdy normalny człowiek straciłby pracę.

Normalność...

To wszystko... Przerażało go...

Nikt do niego nie strzelał, nikt nie atakował, nikt nie wymagał przesłuchań...

Nudne, zwyczajne życie...

Kiepsko sobie w nim radził.

Już nie raz przyłapał się na tym, że w pracy prowadzi na własną rękę dochodzenia, typu "która ze sprzątaczek nie myje podłóg w łazience", albo "kto zjadł jego drugie śniadanie", a nawet parokrotnie odkrył, że mimowolnie przesłuchuje pracowników biura.

Nie mógł tak po prostu odpuścić...

Życie bez ryzyka było dla niego niczym.

Stare nawyki pozostawały...

Nigdy nie próbował żyć na dłuższą metę bez NCIS i właśnie dlatego nie mógł się przystosować.

Jak miał bez tego wszystkiego istnieć?

Jeanne była stanowcza.

Kiedy coś powiedziała tak miało być i dała mu jasny wybór, albo ona, albo jego praca.

Wybrał ją.

Dlaczego?

Chyba dlatego, że bał się zranienia... Bał się ponownego przeżywania bólu, jaki towarzyszył mu przy rozstaniu z Wendy. Nie był gotowy na to samo... Ale tęsknił...

Tęsknił z całego serca...

Gibbs, Abby, Ziva, McGee, Ducky... Nawet Pallmer... Oddałby wszystko byle, by zobaczyć ich jeszcze jeden raz...

Jeden, ostatni raz...

Jedna wspólna, ostatnia akcja...

Jedno przesłuchanie...

Ale nie...

Nie mógł wrócić.

Nie mógł...

A może mógł?

Wszystko plątało mu się po głowie i nie dawało spokoju...

nie...

Jeanne... Tak... Musiał myśleć o niej.

Nie mógł wrócić... Nie mógł wrócić dla niej.

Wdech i wydech...

Musiał uspokoić myśli.

Rozejrzał się dookoła.

Idąc przed siebie kompletnie stracił świadomość gdzie się znajduje.

Zorientował się, że stoi przed jakimś budynkiem i od pewnego momentu wpatruje się w jego witrynę.

Zdjęcia żołnierzy, wielkie okręty i śmigłowce, kusiły przygodą i tak bardzo przez niego pożądaną nutką niebezpieczeństwa.

Punkt wojskowy...

To tutaj odbywały się zapewne nabory do wojska.

Uśmiechnął się lekko.

Wszystko go ciągnęło do domu...

A dokładniej do Gibbsa.

Wojsko i inne te sprawy...

Nawet nieświadomie nie mógł odpuścić.

Nie mógł zapomnieć...

Chciał już odejść, wrócić do domu, do nudnego życia, ale w tym momencie otworzyły się szklane drzwi i pojawił się w nich stanowczy kapral, ubrany w elegancki mundur.

Był młody...

Brązowe, krótkie włosy, zaczesał do tyłu, a ciemnoniebieskie oczy były skrywane przez czapkę.

Taki ratunek...

W jego nudnym życiu pojawił się ten żołnierz i kiedy się uśmiechnął, Tony znowu poczuł to COŚ...

To ukłucie, w okolicach klatki piersiowej, które miał codziennie jak wchodził do biura śledczego marynarki wojennej.

Jak w domu...

Tęsknił za tym ukłuciem.

-Zapraszam.-powiedział żołnierz do Tony'ego, swobodnym tonem i pokazał mu wejście do ciepłego, przytulnego pomieszczenia.

DiNozzo przez chwile stracił panowanie nad ciałem i wszedł, a kapral usłużnie zamknął za nim drzwi.

Co on robił?

Miał wracać do domu.

Musiał.

Po co tu wszedł?

-Widziałem pana zainteresowanie naszą witryną. Może to znak?-zażartował do niego, wojskowy.

Tony zaśmiał się w duchu, słysząc to zdanie.

Naborowy używał starych sztuczek, które nijak na niego nie działały.

Nie pierwszy raz rozmawiał z żołnierzem...

-Znak?-spytał z ironią w głosie.-Czego?

-Znak, ze może powinien pan służyć ojczyźnie. Nie sądzi pan?-zapytał, podsuwając mu krzesło z naprzeciwka biurka.

DiNozzo wyruszył ramionami.

Ojczyzna...

Służył jej...

-Niech mi pan wierzy, znam sztuczki korpusu i nie musi pan się na nie wysilać.-uśmiechnął się Tony.

Tamten uniósł lekko do góry brew.

Wyraźnie nie spodziewał się takiego zagrania.

W końcu nie codziennie chyba przychodził do niego ktoś z NCIS?

-Ale o jakich sztuczkach pan mówi?-próbował kontynuować grę tamten.

Tony wywrócił oczami.

Uparcie żołnierza było godne podziwu.

-Słowo... Przez prawie 13 lat pracowałem z korpusem. Wiem wszystko, może pan zachowywać się normalnie.

Mężczyźnie jakby ulżyło...

Zmęczenie tymi gierkami wyraźnie dało mu się we znaki.

-Dzięki Bogu... Jeszcze raz bym zaczął gadać o tych całych debilizmach i wyszedłbym chyba z siebie.-powiedział z uśmiechem.

Tony kiwnął głową na znak zrozumienia.

-Nie ma sprawy.-odpowiedział cicho i rozejrzał się dookoła.

Pomieszczenie od zewnątrz przecież wydawało się inne niż z wewnątrz.

Wszędzie wisiały zdjęcia jakiś żołnierzy na froncie.

Dobra akcja reklamowa...

Pewnie młodzi, szukający wrażeń liczyli, że będą wyglądać tak samo.

Nie mieli pojęcia, że część z tych zdjęć była fałszywa, z pozującymi aktorami.

-Zatem... Nie chciałby pan może się zaciągnąć?-spytał żołnierz.

Tony uśmiechnął się rozbawiony.

-Do wojska?-spytał.

Tamten kiwnął głową na znak potwierdzenia.

Prychnął cicho.

Nie mógł...

Nawet jakby chciał.

I w tym momencie dostrzegł fotografię schowaną lekko w rogu pokoju.

Czy to możliwe żeby to był...?

Nie mogąc się powstrzymać, podszedł do zdjęcia i przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

Czarno-białe... Ale i tak dalej widoczna postać...

Dotknął znajomego mężczyzny i spojrzał na naborowego.

-Kto to jest?-spytał się cicho.

Jak dobrze wiedział kto to...

Jak bardzo nie chciał żeby to był on...

Jak bardzo chciał mieć całkowitą pewność, ze miał rację...

Mężczyzna podszedł do niego pewnym krokiem i przyjrzał się pokazywanej przez Tony'ego fotografii.

-To niejaki Leroy Jethro Gibbs.-odpowiedział mu tamten.-Był najlepszym...

-...snajperem.-dokończył Tony.-Otrzymał złotą gwiazdę i fioletowe serce.

Zamknął oczy.

Gibbs...

A jednak miał rację...

-Tak.-przyznał tamten, znowu lekko zdziwiony.- Skąd pan wie?

DiNozzo wyruszył ramionami.

-Znam go, lepiej niż dobrze.-mruknął cicho.

Wojskowy przyjrzał mu się uważniej.

Wyraźnie szukał jakiś wskazówek na rozwiązanie tej odpowiedzi.

-Służyli panowie razem?-spytał tamten w końcu.

Tony zaśmiał się radośnie.

On i służba...

Błagam...

-Czy ja wyglądam jakbym kiedykolwiek służył?-zadrwił.

Mężczyzna o dziwo pokiwał głowa na znak potwierdzenia.

DiNozzo uśmiechnął się sam do siebie.

-Nigdy nie służyłem.-powiedział.-A jeśli już to nie z nim. On i ja to trochę inne pokolenia.

Wojskowy ponownie pokiwał głową, tym razem na znak zrozumienia i wysunął do niego dłoń.

-Aleksander Steward.-powiedział ze spokojem w głosie.

Tony natychmiast uścisnął jego dłoń.

Wiedział, ze przyjaźni z wojskowym nie wolno odrzucać.

Potrzebował jej...

Potrzebował tej nici kontaktu, która niosłaby to miłe ukłucie w piersi.

-Anthony...-przedstawił się i w tym momencie zawahał.

Joanne nie chciałaby żeby miał jakieś kontakty z woskiem...

Gibbs go szukał...

Wiedział o tym. Dobrze go znał.

Nie mógł podać nazwiska.

Gdyby ten Aleksander się wydał, coś komuś wygadał... Mogłoby to niechcący dotrzeć do NCIS, przez wszystkich przyjaciół Gibbsa.

I on, by przyjechał...

A tego nie mogło być...

Szybko podjął decyzję.

-Anthony Gibbs.-przedstawił się.

Dobre nazwisko.

Gibbs na pewno nie wpadnie na pomysł szukania go pod jego własnym nazwiskiem.

-Gibbs?-uśmiechnął się tamten i pokazał na zdjęcie.-Od Leroya Jethro Gibbsa?

DiNozzo kiwnął głową, na potwierdzenie.

-To mój ojciec.-skłamał płynnie.

Żołnierz zaśmiał się.

-Wielki to dla mnie zaszczyt, poznać kogoś spokrewnionego z żywą legendą.-powiedział szybko.

Tony wzdrygnął się.

Nie znosił kłamać.

-A dla mnie zaszczytem jest poznanie kogoś takiego jak ty. Poświęcenie życia dla kraju to oznaka wielkiej odpowiedzialności i dobrego serca.

Z ust Aleksandra wydobył się szczery śmiech.

-Dziękuję, chociaż aktualnie tkwię tutaj.-wyruszył ramionami.-Ale wracając do tematu. Gibbs... To był wielki człowiek. Powinieneś być z niego dumny. On żyje jeszcze w ogóle?

Tak... Był dumny.

Zawsze...

-Ojciec żyje.-mruknął, odwracając wzrok.-Pracuje obecnie w NCIS i ma się dobrze. Do niedawna pracowałem z nim, ale ile można współpracować z własnym ojcem?Tata zaciągnął mnie do siebie, do biura. Tam pracowałem przez ostatnie 10 lat.-powiedział, próbując powstrzymać nawracające wspomnienia.

te chwile...

Nie mógł o nich zapomnieć...

-Legenda jednak ma młodsze wcielenie... -zaśmiał się Aleksander.-Już nie pracujesz z ojcem? Czemu? Za bardzo ci się naprzykrzał?-zażartował

DiNozzo wzruszył ramionami.

Jak bolał ten temat...

-Odszedłem.-mruknął i z powrotem przeniósł wzrok na zdjęcie.-Nie mogłem wiecznie tam pracować.

-Tak po prostu?-prychnął naborowy.- Zrezygnowałeś z NCIS? Przecież to jedna z lepiej płatnych robót w tym kraju. I jeszcze w dodatku interesująca. Ja bym na twoim miejscu tkwił w niej do końca.

Tony nagle zaczął się zastanawiać kiedy właściwie przeszli na 'ty', ale po chwili uznał, ze wcale mu to tak bardzo nie przeszkadza.

Potrzebował kogoś komu mógłby się wygadać.

Kogoś kto rozumie czym jest w ogóle NCIS, kto poświęci mu trochę czasu...

Jeanne wcale się w tej roli nie spisywała.

Tylko ciągle się go czepiała i wymagała...

-Niezbyt miałem wybór.-stwierdził cicho.

Steward zmarszczył brwi w niezrozumieniu.

-Jak to? Ojciec cię wyrzucił?

Były agent specjalny westchnął cicho i skorzystał z wcześniej proponowanego mu krzesła.

-Zakochałem się. Ona nie lubi NCIS, więc się wyniosłem. Ile lat można siedzieć z ojcem?-zaśmiał się sam do siebie.

Takie oklepane...

Oklepana wymówka bolała go najbardziej.

-Wybrałem ją... Kocham ją i żyje mi się dobrze.

Kłamał...

Jak bardzo kłamał...

Miał wrażenie, że to widać.

-Miłość...-stwierdził tamten.-Piękna rzecz. Pewnie jest wyjątkowa.

-Nie do końca.-przyznał automatycznie Tony.-Kocham ją... Ale wiem, ze jest tysiące takich jak ona. I czuję, a raczej nawet to wiem, że ta jedyna... Wiesz... Ta, którą się kocha do końca świata... To nie ona. Odszedłem, dla niej... Ale teraz nie wiem czy dobrze zrobiłem. Nie jestem stworzony do bycia bankowcem.

Zapadła chwila ciszy.

Aleksander rozumiał...

Tak przynajmniej się wydawało Tony'emu...

-To nic złego tęsknić za rodziną.-powiedział spokojnym głosem wojskowy.-Jedyne pytanie jakie powinieneś sobie teraz zadać, to czy potrafisz żyć z tą decyzją do końca swoich dni, bez nawet namiastki tego co kiedyś?

Anthony zamknął oczy i szepnął:

-Nie... Ale nie mogę wrócić i jej zostawić.

-Nie możesz.-potwierdził tamten.-Kochasz ją i liczysz na to, ze ona zapełni pustkę jaka wytworzyła się w twoim sercu, ale chcesz z powrotem dawnej pracy i rodziny. To nie jest idealne zestawienie. Miłość zwykle wygryza wszystko o co tak długo wcześniej walczyliśmy.

Cisza...

Tony nie był w stanie wypowiedzieć nawet słowa.

-Mogę dać ci tymczasowy lek. Coś jak marny zamiennik.-mruknął Steward.

Ratunek...

Ktoś podsuwał mu koło podczas gdy on się topił.

-Jaki?-szepnął cicho siedzący.

Nie mógł uwierzyć, ze coś takiego istnieje...

-Zaciągnij się.-odpowiedział szybko.

DiNozzo zaśmiał się.

To miało mu niby pomóc?

-No, humor to mi poprawiłeś.

Aleksander wysunął ku niemu jakieś papiery.

-Mówię serio i wcale nie żeby jakoś promować wojsko czy coś. To zapewni ci tę adrenalinę, której ci brakuje. Będziesz robił to co kochasz... Jedyne czego ci zabraknie to rodzina.-powiedział i podsunął mu długopis.

-To idiotyczne.-stwierdził DiNozzo.

Musiał tak powiedzieć.

Czuł, ze powinien wzbraniać się przed tym, walczyć... Ale coś go do niego ciągnęło. To nie musiał być wcale taki beznadziejny pomysł jak się wydawało, a Aleksander mógł mieć rację.

Brakowałoby mu jedynie rodziny.

-A nawet jeśli, by mnie to interesowało... Jestem już na to za stary.

-A ile masz lat?

-35.-odpowiedział szybko.

Szczerość przede wszystkim...

Przynajmniej namiastka szczerości.

-No to gratuluję. Jeszcze przed tobą mnóstwo życia, a zaciągają się nawet ludzie po 50. Jeszcze się nadajesz.-zażartował tamten, klepiąc go przyjacielsko w ramię.-Poza tym jesteś po szkoleniu w NCIS i masz ojca legendę. Dostaniesz awans raz dwa.

Jeden zero...

DiNozzo spróbował kolejnego argumentu:

-Mimo wszystko... Mam dziewczynę. Po pierwsze nie jest na pewno zbytnio chętna bym rzucił pracę i narażał życie, a tym bardziej nie wyrażę zgody, by była tak daleko ode mnie, podczas gdy ja będę ćwiczył i trenował.

-Zamieszkacie w bazie. Tam już na pewno nie będziecie mieli problemów z odległością Za dom zapłaci korpus, więc pieniędzmi przejmować tez się nie musicie. A jeśli chodzi o zgodę Jeanne, powiem ci jak mawiał mój ojciec, który przyjaźnił się z twoim: "Lepiej prosić o przebaczenie niż o przyzwolenie".

Tony uśmiechnął się słysząc tę wypowiedź.

Od tak dawna nie słyszał już tych zasad...

-Zasada nr.18.-szepnął sam do siebie.

Tamten spojrzał na niego wyraźnie zdziwiony.

-Zasada nr.18?-powtórzył pytająco.-Jakie zasady?

A więc jednak ojciec Aleksandra nie powiedział mu o słynnym kodeksie Gibbsa.

DiNozzo przewrócił oczami.

Najważniejsze zasady...

Zawsze trzeba było się ich słuchać...

Jego zdaniem każdy powinien je znać.

-Tak. Tata miał pewien...-zamyślił się na chwile, szukając odpowiedniego słowa.-...zbiór praw? Tak... Chyba tak to można nazwać. Zasada nr.18 to własnie "Lepiej prosić o przebaczenie niż o przyzwolenie".

Steward pokiwał ze zrozumieniem głową.

-Byli wojskowi często sobie narzucają zasady.-stwierdził.-Ale wracając do tematu, Tony... Pomyśl o sobie. Chcesz tego i dobrze o tym wiesz.

Chciał...

Chciał tego...

Ale to było bez sensu...

DiNozzo uśmiechnął się szeroko.

Nie miał pojęcia co zrobić...

Jego serce chciało się zgodzić, ale umysł kazał myśleć...

Kazał odmówić...

-Nie jestem do końca pewny...-stwierdził.

-To podpisz to.-powiedział wojskowy, podsuwając mu dokumenty.-To tylko na miesiąc. Po tym czasie możesz odejść z wypłatą w ręku. Wcześniej odchodzisz bez niej i tyle.

Tony zamknął oczy, wziął długopis i szybko się podpisał.

Kiedy kartka została wyjęta spod jego dłoni, dopiero zorientował się co właśnie zrobił.

Jęknął cicho.

Boże!

Właśnie wstąpił do wojska...


End file.
